Maintenance of server computers in a server farm can be difficult for many reasons. For instance, when an information technology (“IT”) administrator needs to perform maintenance operations on a server computer, it is typically necessary to close all users sessions before the operating system running on the server computer can be shut down. In order to properly close the user sessions, the IT administrator must shut down all of the user applications executing in the sessions. Unsaved data may be lost if the users are not able to shut down their applications in an orderly fashion. Loss of data in this way is extremely frustrating to both the user and the IT administrator.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.